


Between Enemies (Such Actions May Be Sanctioned)

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Marvel (Movies), Thor (2011)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Present Tense, Pseudo-Incest, Short, Sibling Incest, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor still considers Loki to be his brother.  Loki does not return the sentiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Enemies (Such Actions May Be Sanctioned)

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially written in response to a request on an anonymous community.

“Come now, _brother_ ” Loki whispers against his ear. “There’s no reason to be so concerned.”

Thor shivers. His brother is too close, his breath warm and wet against his skin. Hair tickling his cheek.

“Loki, stop this,” he says. “It is not… right.”

“Because we’re brothers,” Loki says flatly. Then he makes a soft laughing noise. “But we’re not, Thor, I’ve told you. I’m just a little monster that father brought home to make you look _good._ ” Loki squeezes his hand suddenly around Thor’s neck for emphasis.

“Whether we be related by blood or not, you are my dear little brother and I will always love you,” Thor manages to get out. Loki’s thigh has found its way between Thor’s legs, and he grits his teeth.

“You love me,” repeats Loki, and there’s a strange, smiling sound to his voice. He pulls back enough to look Thor in the eyes, looking up like he’s always done when Thor needs to be calmed or comforted. His voice is low, gentle. “You don’t seem so sure of that,” he says and leans in to place a quick, soft kiss on Thor’s mouth.

Thor jerks his head away – but of course he’s against the wall, he can’t go back much farther. “Loki, you are my _brother_ ,” he repeats, voice straining. Loki’s leg is pressing against his crotch and with him so close like this, it’s hard to remember that fact, that irrevocable truth.

“I’m not,” laughs Loki, and he’s moving again, pulling Thor into a deep kiss and Thor – gives in. 

Because sometimes, he feels like he’s never done enough for his brother, never made him feel wanted or needed enough. He has no way of knowing how much of this is a trick and how much of it is real – the passion with which Loki is kissing him may be nothing more than another cruel joke, for him. But… Thor loves his brother enough to indulge him in this.


End file.
